thestarfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Ursae Minoris,Alpha Tauri,Alnitak Binary Stars,Beta Orionis A,Gamma Crucis A and Epsilon Pegasi
Polaris (α UMi, α Ursae Minoris, Alpha Ursae Minoris, commonly North Star, Northern Star or Pole Star, also Lodestar, sometimes Guiding star) is the brightest star in the constellation Ursa Minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. Based on measurements from the Hipparcos astrometry satellite,[5][6]Polaris is estimated to be at a distance of about 434 light-years from Earth.[1] It is a multiple star, consisting of the main star α UMi A, two smaller companions, α UMi B and α UMi Ab, and two distant componentsα UMi C and α UMi D. α UMi B was discovered in 1780 by William Herschel. Aldebaran (α Tau, α Tauri, Alpha Tauri) is a red giant star located about 65 light years away in the zodiac constellation of Taurus. With an averageapparent magnitude of 0.87 it is the brightest star in the constellation and is one of the brightest stars in the nighttime sky. The name Aldebaran isArabic (الدبران al-dabarān) and translates literally as "the follower", presumably because this bright star appears to follow the Pleiades, or "Seven Sisters" star cluster in the night sky.[3]In 1997 a substellar companion was reported but subsequent observations have not confirmed this claim. Alnitak (Arabic: النطاق''an-niṭāq''‎) is a triple star some 736 light years distant in the constellation Orion. It is part of Orion's Belt along with Mintaka andAlnilam, and has a Bayer designation of Zeta Orionis. The primary star is a hot blue supergiant with an absolute magnitude of -5.25, and is the brightest class O star in the night sky with a visual magnitude of +2.04. It has two bluish 4th magnitude companions, producing a combined magnitude for the trio of +1.72. The stars are members of the Orion OB1 association and the Collinder 70 association. Rigel (β Ori, β Orionis, Beta Orionis) is the brightest star in the constellation Orion and the sixth brightest star in the sky, with visual magnitude 0.18. Although it has the Bayer designation "beta", it is almost always brighter than Alpha Orionis (Betelgeuse). Since 1943, thespectrum of this star has served as one of the stable anchor points by which other stars are classified.[11] Gamma Crucis (γ Cru, γ Crucis), often called Gacrux, is the nearest red giant star to the Sun[7] at an estimated distance of 88.6 light-years(27.2 parsecs).[1] With an apparent visual magnitude of +1.63,[2] this is the third-brightest star in the southern circumpolar constellation of Crux, the Southern Cross, and one of the brightest stars in the night sky. Among Portuguese-speaking peoples it is also named "Rubídea" (or Ruby-like), in reference to its color. A line from the two "Pointers", Alpha Centaurithrough Beta Centauri, leads to within a few degrees of this star. The distance to Gacrux has been determined using parallax measurements made during the Hipparcos mission, which yielded a value of 88.6 light-years (27.2 parsecs) away from Earth.[1] Epsilon Pegasi (ε Peg, ε Pegasi) is the brightest star in the northernconstellation of Pegasus. It has the traditional name Enif. The name "Enif" is derived from the Arabic word for nose, due to its position as the muzzle of Pegasus. With an apparent visual magnitude of 2.4,[2] this is a second-magnitude star that is readily visible to the naked eye. The distance to this star can be estimated using parallax measurements from the Hipparcosastrometry satellite,[12][13] yielding a value of around 690 light-years(210 parsecs).[1] In Chinese, 危宿(Wēi Sù), meaning Rooftop (asterism), refers to an asterism consisting of ε Pegasi, α Aquarii and θ Peg.[14] Consequently, ε Pegasi itself is known as 危宿三(Wēi Sù sān, English: the Third Star of Rooftop.)[15]